Kanto Journey
by Chris and Darin
Summary: A story of two friends as they travel through Kanto on their quest to become someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris**

* * *

><p>It is a bright, optimistic day in the lush Viridian City. Chris is upstairs sleeping in his bed with his Pichu. His chest is gently rising in his sleep. Suddenly, his alarm clock goes off and he wakes up roughly. Pichu, disgruntled, hops off his bed and onto the floor. Chris gets up and walks to the shower. He quickly washes and throws on some clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror. He is about 5'10". You can tell by how his T-shirt fits tightly across his chest that he has muscle. His crystal green eyes glanced back at him. His light brown hair is short and shaped to his head. He is wearing an orange T-shirt, gray jeans, and orange converse. He didn't bother coming his damp hair. He looks down at Pichu, picks him up, and places him on his shoulder. They walk downstairs.<br>"Morning Kiddo," Chris' dad says.  
>"Good morning sweetheart," Chris' mom says kissing him on the cheek.<br>"I think I am going to call Darin for breakfast," Chris says in a low voice since he just woke up.  
>"Ok! By the way are you all finished packing for tomorrow?" Chris' mom asks.<br>"Almost done," Chris replies pulling out his pokegear.  
>He looks at the screen and pushes the down arrow, which moves the cursor to Darin Trill's name.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Darin**

* * *

><p>Darin groaned loudly and pulled the blankets tighter around her head, trying to block out the annoying sound of her pokegear. It didn't help. She reached her hand out and fumbled for the little device, knocking most everything on her nightstand to the floor except her alarm clock, which had been lost somewhere on the floor since Summer began.<p>

She grabbed it and pulled it beneath the covers to answer. "Hullo?"

"Hey, Darin. Did I wake you up?" Chris Raven's voice asked. Chris was one of her best friends, though she hadn't liked him when they first met in 9th grade; she had thought him too energetic.

"Nope, I'm definitely still asleep."

"Oh, well do you want to go get breakfast with me?"

She sat up and started to rub the sleep from her eyes. There was daylight streaming through the window.

"I guess. What time is it?"

"Eight."

"What?" She groaned and buried herself beneath the blankets again. "Chris, I _just_ went to bed! Why on earth would _anyone _be up at this ungodly hour?"

"I got up and six and went for a jog. Then came home and took a nap; I figured by the time I woke back up you'd already be awake."

"Ew, running: that's even worse than getting up early."

Darin, you should really exercise more; it's not healthy to sleep all day!"

"Whatever." She sat back up and stretched, too awake to go back to sleep. "Let me just get ready and I'll go." She couldn't resist the offer of food.

"Alright, let's meet up at LeCarz."

"Got it." She hung up but sat there a moment, glaring accusingly at the bright morning outside her window. If only the sun would wait a few more hours before rising then she could sleep more.

She climbed out of bed and grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of baggy white jeans out of her 'clean laundry' basket, pulling them on as she headed into the living room. Her father was at the table poring over some new art magazine, oblivious to her twin brother, Blake, tossing breadcrumbs into his coffee mug. She and Blake both had identical grey eyes from their mother and glossy black hair from their father, though Blake's hair was kept spiked with gel and Darin's was left to hang in her face. Blake had also inherited all the height it seemed, being 5'7" while Darin was only 5'3".

Starly gave an indignant squawk from his perch by the window and flew to Darin's shoulder. He gave her an impatient nudge before his usual 'good morning' snuggle. He didn't like waiting for his breakfast.

"Morning." She patted him on the head and headed toward the kitchenette. She grabbed some pokefood to carry with her on her walk to LeCarz and headed for the door.

"See you later, guys."

Blake waved and tossed another crumb into their father's cup. "Later."

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Trill looked up from his magazine. "Did you pack your stuff yet?"

"Um . . . maybe?" Darin offered. She hadn't exactly started yet.

"Make sure you do it tonight."

"Okay, Dad." She swung the door open.

"Later, kiddo."

"Bye."

Starly jumped off Darin's shoulder and flew into the sky, squawking happily in the fresh morning air. Darin closed the door to the apartment and shaded her eyes to watch her pokemon's antics.

"I seem to be the only one around here that _isn't _a morning person." She grumbled.

She called to Starly and they headed down the street toward LeCarz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris & Darin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When he had gone for a jog this morning, the sun hadn't yet risen above the horizon and it had been misty. But now, as he stepped out of his house, Chris' eyes were accosted by bright morning light. LeCarz was about a three minute walk from his house, during which he saw the usual things that people do on Tuesdays: women watering flowers, children playing, an occasional Pidgey or Spearow flying overhead, and the usual line of trainers leading from the door of the Viridian Gym.<p>

Seeing this always made Chris wonder at all the trainers hoping to qualify for the Elite Four, which led him to another thought: why call it the Elite Four? There are always four trainers and then a champion to defeat, so isn't it more sensible to call it the Elite Five? But then again, that just doesn't sound right.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going and ran right into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Chris said apologetically, extending his hand to them. A very soft hand closed around his own.

He pulled his arm back, helping the girl back to her feet. She was pretty, about his height, with long red hair . She was wearing a pink tank-top with sky-blue jeans that were faded to white at the knees. Her arms and face were both plastered with freckles.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." She said with a smile, revealing her perfect white teeth.

Her blue eyes gazed curiously into his. "So what's your name? I think I deserve to know since you bumped into me." She winked playfully.

Chris smiled and looked her up and down. Her body was lean and athletic, but also curvy. Blushing, he answered. "My name's Chris."

"My name's Holly, nice to meet you." Holly smiled again, extending her hand.

Her hand was dainty and also covered in freckles. Her clear nail gleamed in the sun. While shaking her hand, Chris suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Darin for breakfast.

"Sorry, but I have to go meet a friend for breakfast." Chris apologized.

"Here, we'll exchange numbers." Holly said as she pulled out her pokegear. It was pink with little black hearts on it. Chris pulled out his own orange and black one and thy switched to put in their numbers.

Chris typed in his name and number and handed the pokegear back to Holly. When she handed him his the screen displayed Holly's name with a little pixel heart next to it.

"It was nice to meet you, call me soon!" Holly winked and disappeared down the street.

Chris started walking, a little dazed at what had just happened. Pichu turned to Chris and twitched his ears up and down.

"Wow . . ."

Pichu cocked his head and chirped. "Peecha?"

"Oh, sorry, buddy." Chris said, snapping out of his trance-like state.

They continued down the cracked paved street, a quiet breeze blowing pollen and dandelion about in the air. As he walked, Chris randomly examined the different store fronts, the complimenting textures and colors. He spotted the familiar hanging red sign with the yellow writing over the entrance to LeCarz. It contrasted sharply with the earthy green and brown of the building itself, but it caught your attention.

When he entered, a waitress in a blue uniform and a tag sporting the name 'Tanya' greeted him. "Welcome to LeCarz; Darin is waiting at a booth for you." She led him quickly toward a booth by the windows. Darin didn't like to stick to routine so she would randomly choose a table and sit there, though after sitting at every table in the restaurant, she usually stuck with a seat by the window.

Chris spotted Darin ruffling the feathers of her Starly. She was wearing a sky blue tank-top and baggy white pants, her black hair cut short, just revealing her grey eyes.

"MORNING!" Chris exclaimed, hugging her.

"Get off; it's too early for hugs!" Darin grumbled. "And good morning, I guess."

"Oh, okay." Chris replied, sitting next to her.

A waitress with brown curly hair and rounded glasses approached their table. "Hey guys, what'll it be? The usual, right?"

"Hey, Amber." Darin flicked through the menu halfheartedly. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay!" Amber tapped her pen in the cover of her unused order book. "I'll be right back." She headed toward the kitchen. Amber was their usual waitress and knew their orders by heart. She stood taller than Darin but was still short enough that her brown eyes only came up to Chris' ears.

"So," said Chris, bouncing up and down in his seat. "We head out tomorrow, are you excited?"

"Sure." Despite her rather apathetic answer, Chris' excitement was contagious and she could already feel a rush of adrenaline surge through her at the idea. "Okay, maybe a little."

Chris' pokegear rang suddenly and he pulled it out.

"Hello? Okay . . . after breakfast . . . yeah, she's here too. 'Kay!" Chris turned to Darin. "Professor Oak wants to see us for something after breakfast."

"'Kay . . ." Darin wasn't really paying attention; sh could see into the kitchen through a little window that separated it from the diner. Cooks were rushing back and forth inside, preparing other customers' meals. She grinned widely when she saw Amber come out with a tray of fresh breakfast.

Amber set the food on their table; to Chris his usual chocolate chip pancakes, no syrup, with a glass of grape juice; and to Darin, just plain pancakes, which she liked to pull apart and eat with her hands. She would toss a few pieces to Starly every now and then who sat on the window ledge next to them. For some reason, she always thought that water went best with pancakes and so always ordered a glass of water to drink.

Pichu nibbled some biscuit on the ledge next to Starly. The pokemon, like their owners, were best friends.

Chris began demolishing his food since he had not eaten since before his jog that morning. The times his mouth was filled with food were the only times that Chris was not excessively talking, which left the table in relative silence.

Not the bad kind of silence, just comfortable, friendly silence. Until Darin broke it.

"Oh my gosh!" She stood up abruptly. "I just remembered that I completely forgot to start any of my laundry!" She tossed some cash onto the table and ran toward the door. Starly ruffled his feathers impatiently and chirruped goodbye to Pichu and Chris before following his trainer.

"I'll catch up with you at Professor Oak's place!" Darin called through the window before disappearing around the corner.

"Okay, see you."Chris called back, though she couldn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chris finished his breakfast and chipped in the rest of the bill along with a large tip. He hugged Amber on his way out of the restaurant and stepped out into the bright sunny city. He headed toward the Pokemart to buy some supplies.<p>

The Pokemart in Viridian City had just recently been built, a convenient medium-sized building with a blue roof. Chris walked up to the crystal clear glass doors which opened automatically with a hiss to let him in. Inside, the shelves were stocked with items of all colors for a Pokemon trainer's various uses.

Suddenly, the glass of the front door and display windows broke, crashing to the floor with deafening tinklings. A tall thin man wearing an all-black uniform with a giant red 'R' insignia on the front stepped inside. His short brown hair was hidden beneath a tight black hat that sported the same symbol. Team Rocket. They hadn't been much of a problem in Viridian City but there were rumors from other towns . . .

The man tossed out a Pokeball, full force. "Nidorino, Poison Sting!" The pink horned Pokemon opened its mouth, revealing a purple tongue. Poison darts began to fire into the shelves, destroying hundreds of dollars worth of merchandise.

It was complete chaos; there was screaming, breaking glass, and the telltale sound of other Pokeballs opening. Powder and spray filled the air, spilling from the broken bottles on the shelves while puddles of various substances formed on the floor, the strong scent of Repel permeating throughout the air. Chris was crouched behind the battle item shelf, Pichu in his lap with his little paws covering his ears. He decided that he had to do_ something_.

"Pichu, Thundershock!" Chris whispered.

Pichu gave him a determined look and hopped off his lap. He ran around the corner of the shelf, facing the Team Rocket member and his poison pin Pokemon. He began to glow a bright yellow, the electricity surging through him. He cheeks grew bright and he discharged a small bolt of electricity at the Nidorino, making direct contact. The Nidorino winced in pain but turned toward the tiny mouse Pokemon, still ready to fight.

But something cream colored flashed in through the broken window, its nine fiery tails fanned out in agitation as it stood between Pichu and his enemy. It growled, revealing perfect pearly-white razor-sharp fangs. "Ninetales, Extrasensory!" a familiar voice called.

Ninetales' eyes began to glow an eerie pink, followed by the rest of its body. Nidorino also began to glow, much to its confusion. He collapsed to the floor with no energy left.

"Wha—?" The man was exasperated. He threw out his Pokeball and collected Nidorino then ran away, collecting nothing from his siege.

Chris picked up a shivering Pichu, holding him close to his chest. Holly approached them, her Ninetales following.

"Good job, guys!" She praised them, tugging a lock of red hair behind her ear with an arm scratched by broken glass. Ninetales padded up to them and gave Pichu an encouraging lick.

"Oh, no!" Holly's bright blue eyes widened. "You're bleeding!"

She reached her delicate white hand up to gently touch the small cut on Chris' cheek while Ninetales produced a clean napkin from her bag. She tapped gently at the cut, removing any excess blood. Chris help blushing as she stared into his eyes.

Feeling brave, he leaned in, carefully watching her reaction. She licked her lips, in anticipaton he assumed, and took that for acceptance. Slowly, he cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her head toward him. When their lips met, they both sighed contentedly. Chris let his lips linger for a long moment, then pulled away to reveal a smile on her freckled face. He grinned back.

"I'll call you sometime." Chris said, blushing even deeper; but he had to hurry or he'd be late to see Professor Oak, so he left her with a small wave.


End file.
